I Love You
by Tokyo10
Summary: 'Please don't leave me.' Was all Levi thought. It was suppose to be a normal day, well as normal as it could get for a couple after arguing, but it wasn't. One-Shot. Major character death. Possible trigger warnings. Possible trigger warnings


"Eren. Slow the fuck down would you." Levi called out to the brunette running ahead of him. Eren stopped and turned to face Levi.

He stuck out his tongue "No." Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the younger ones antics. The two of them had a huge fight earlier that day and neither of them wanted a repeat of that. Jogging to catch up, Levi adjusted his shoulder bag so it sat more comfortably.

"Took you long enough." Eren teased, his jade green eyes shining with mirth.

Levi reached over and tousled Erens brown hair. "Common stupid Brat. Let's go get that ice cream I promised you."

His hand was batted away.

They resumed walking. Hand in hand through the park. Snow was gently falling and it was quite warm for winter. Why Eren enjoyed ice cream in cold weather, Levi will never know but suffering through the cold while eating a cold, frozen treat was his way of apologizing for earlier. Even though Eren hid it well, Levi knew he hurt Eren's feelings greatly with the things he said.

His feet stopped before Levi could even register. The pull on his arm made Eren stumble a bit. Turning to look behind him, Eren say Levi with his head down and silver eyes staring holes into the ground. Odd.

"Is everything okay Levi?" Eren asked the shorter, yet older, male.

Levi sighed. "You know that I love you, don't you Eren?"

Eren blushed bright red. "Yes of course I do." He paused. "Levi, is this about what you said earlier?" His expression was soft and caring with a hint of worry when Levi looked up.

"Forget it shitty brat. Never mind." He started walking, pulling Eren behind him a bit.

Shrugging his shoulders Eren just followed. They strolled in compatible silence until they were out of the park and by the cross walk. Letting go of Levi's hand Eren pressed the button to activate the 'walk' signal. The light changed and Eren threw "Race you" over his shoulder and then took off, ignoring Levi's calls of "Wait."

Levi growled but ran after the brunette. All of a sudden the weight of his bag disappeared and he stopped. There behind him sat his bag, in the middle of the crosswalk, it's contents was spread all over the walkway. Jogging back quickly Levi bent down to grab his scattered stuff and shoved it all into the broken bag. He stood up and the next thing he knew he was being thrown to the ground and Eren screamed his name.

Blinking back into focus, silver eyes slid to the spot he was just seconds before. There was a car there, with a broken windshield and a huge dent in the hood. There was something dark on the pavement and on the car as well and Levi's brain was slow to inform his that the dark substance was blood. But whose? People were starting to crowd around one side of the totalled vehicle.

Precariously getting too his feet. Levi started calling Eren's name. Only to freeze when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair just to the side of the vehicle.

"Oh god. Eren!" He scrambled as fast as he could to the male. "Come on Eren. Come on you shitty brat you gotta say something. Please say something."

Rolling him onto his back. Levi found cuts, scrapes, bruises all over the parts of Eren that wasn't covered by his clothing. His face was slack with unconsciousness. Putting a two fingers to Eren's neck, Levi found a weak, unsteady pulse. He was bleeding but Levi didn't know where!

At some point he called out for someone to call for an ambulance. At some point Levi blacked out.

When he came to he was laying in a hospital bed, an I.V inserted into the crook of his arm and the sharp smell of lemon cleaner in the air. When the nurse seen he was awake, he called a doctor. Doing the necessary check up, Levi was informed that he had a mild concussion and a few scrapes and bruises from when Eren had pushed him out of the way and a sprained arm. Eren.

"There was man that was brought here as well. How is he? Can I see him?"

The nurse and doctor glanced at each other. "I'll go see if he's out of surgery." The nurse answered. The doctor nodded.

"If I may ask you, young man, what is your relationship to him?" Silver eyes narrowed.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing like that. Only friends and family are allowed to visit patients."

"I'm his boyfriend."

"I see."

At that moment the nurse walked back in with a sad smile on his face. Both officials stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind them. A few minutes later they walked back in. "Before I take you too go see him, I must warn you Mr. Ackerman. has multiple skull fractures, he shattered his right arm and three of his ribs. also has a number of lacerations, contusions and scrapes all over his body. One of his ribs punctured his right lung, which led to internal bleeding. We are not sure if he has any brain trauma at this current moment, it's not certain if he will even wake up. I'm sorry this happened.

Levi gulped. Guilt started to eat away at him from the inside. Eren was this badly injured _all_ because of him. All because of the fight _he_ started. All because he wanted to make it up. "Can I please see him?" His voice sounded small and weak, even to his own ears.

The nurse wheeled over the wheelchair that Levi hadn't noticed until now. He was wheeled out the door, down the hall and up to the I.C.U. Levi was struck at how fragile Eren looked once they reached his bed. Swathed in bandages, tubes, wires and machines.

With a pathetic attempt of a smile, Levi brushed some of the silky brown hair away from his lover;s face. God how he wished he could just restart the day, take everything awful and banish it from their lives. Honestly anything was better than seeing his loving, hot-headed Eren laying in a hospital bed. Hot tears slid down his cheeks and biting his lip didn't help in stopping them.

"Can I have a minute alone with him please?" He asked the nurse.

"Sure thing." And he left.

The only sounds in the room was Eren's weak heartbeat and the machine that helped him breath.

Careful with his arm. Levi wheeled himself so that he was as close as he could get to Eren's head. Where he continued running his fingers through brown locks. His other hand was interlocked with the others.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning. Was it even this morning? I'm not too entirely sure how long we've been here but…. .I'm sorry." Levi rubbed his face. "I'm sorry I said you were cheating on me with that fucking horse face, I know how much you hate him. I was just spouting whatever harsh things that came to my mind. Fuck I don't know how to do these sort of things."

Near silence reigned in the small room once again.

"Thank you. For saving me from that car. It was really brave of you Eren." _Please don't die, you are all I have left._ "I know how about when you get out, we'll go see the ocean like we planned all those years ago. I'll bring you too the most sunnies beaches around and we'll stay there for weeks if you want. If you….." _Stay with me._

The tears started falling faster. "I'll take you wherever you want. I'll do anything for you. Even start smiling more often. All you have to do is open those pretty green eyes for me and tell me. Please." The last bit came out as a creaky whisper.

Wiping away his tears furiously. Levi kissed Eren on the lips and then the cheek and then leaned over to whisper in the still ones ear. _"I love you, you shitty Brat."_

The heart monitors beeps turned into a sharp, shrilling flat line.


End file.
